1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable storage compartment devices. More specifically, the present invention discloses a combination slidable, pivotal and lockable storage drawer, typically engaged with a ceiling surface of a motor vehicle, such as a truck cap, tonneau cover, or interior of a passenger vehicle or van; alternatively, the drawer is engageable against a ceiling of an interior structure, such as a room or closet. Additionally, the present invention discloses such a device providing for smooth, deliberate, simultaneous and safe downward pivoting/translation of the drawer, through the provision of interconnecting gas spring cylinders and slide mechanisms, and in order to present valuables, such as for example firearms, hunting bows or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is fairly well documented with examples of retractable storage racks, containers, compartments and the like. The objective in each instance is to provide a convenient assembly for holding, storing and, when desired, revealing objects for access by a user.
A first example of the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,813, issued to LaValle, and teaches a plurality of storage units for use with a truck topper, the topper including front and rear ends, a roof and sidewalls. Each of the retractable storage units provides a storage space for articles to be held/stored. A hinge is attached to the roof of the topper and allows the storage portion of each unit to be opened downwardly. A support attaches each storage unit to the roof, at an end opposite the hinge, and such support may further include a rope, cable, strut or other equivalent. In the preferred variant, LaValle discloses each retractable storage unit as further including a keyed lock means, including a xe2x80x9chaspxe2x80x9d for locking the unit in a retracted position against the truck topper ceiling, rendering the contents inaccessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,907, issued to Robb, teaches a fold-down storage rack for permitting the storage of fishing rods across a ceiling. The storage rack includes first and second rack supports, a pair of parallel rods pivoted to one rack support and including a ridging end member between the rods. The second rack support extends parallel to the first rack support and includes a holding bracket coupled thereto and which movably engages with an end member for holding the rack in a storage position substantially parallel with the ceiling. A pivot located along one side and locking tabs providing along an opposite side provide the ability of the rack to be disengaged and pivoted away from the ceiling.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,261, issued to Mercer, teaches a retractable storage container for attachment to the enclosed ceiling of a room. The container includes upper and lower hingedly connected portions. An over-center linkage, including a tension spring, connects the upper and lower portions and a pivot pin, forming a part of an associated linkage, acts as a physical stop to hold the lower portion down when pivotally actuated. Mercer is further disclosed as being capable of receiving, in inserting fashion upon the pivoted lower portion, such items as garden tools and golf bags which can then be raised to the upper portion, and where once again the spring will hold the two portions together.
The present invention discloses a combination slidable, pivotal and lockable storage drawer, typically engaged with a ceiling surface of a vehicle or standing structure. More particularly, the present invention discloses such a device providing for smooth, deliberate, effortless, and safe downward pivoting and slidable translation of a drawer from a sealing and abutting position against the overhead ceiling, such action being provided through the provision of interconnecting gas spring cylinders and slide mechanisms, and in order to present valuables, such as for example firearms, hunting bows or the like. The provision of a counterbalance axle, in biasing engagement with an associated pivot axle of the drawer slide, assists in providing substantially weightless operation during opening and closing of the drawer.
A fixed cover housing includes a substantially rectangular shape defining, in combination, a recessed interior. The cover housing secures against the ceiling surface, such as through the provision of bolt, spacer and nut fasteners to and in order to array the recessed interior in a downwardly facing manner, such as towards either a room enclosure or an inner side of a truck cap, truck tonneau cover, or other suitable vehicle application.
A substantially rectangular shaped drawer has a base and a plurality of extending and interconnecting sides which are dimensioned so as to be matingly received within the recessed interior of the fixed cover housing. The base and sides of the drawer further define, in combination, an object supportable and open cavity arrayed in opposing fashion to the recessed interior of the cover housing. The open cavity is typically dimensioned for receiving valuables and/or weaponry such as firearms, hunting bows and the like. It is further envisioned that thickened foam inserts, such as may also include negatively formed impressions matching outlines of such held objects, may be installed within either or both the open cavity of the drawer and recessed interior of the fixed cover housing. The furthering purpose of the foamable or padding inserts is to fixedly isolate the held contents during both opening and closing of the drawer and, in vehicle applications, during motion of the vehicle.
A pair of gas spring cylinders are provided, outer portions of which pivotally secure, at first respective ends, to first and second, preferably interior, locations of the fixed cover housing. Inner telescoping portions of the cylinders pivotally secure, at second respective ends, to first and second, likewise preferably interior, locations of the drawer.
A pair of slide mechanisms are provided, each of which including an elongated and inner channeling member secured along a respective and parallel extending side of the drawer. The inner channeling members are maintained in translatable and tracking fashion within corresponding elongated and outer channeling members, each of the outer channeling members in turn terminating in a mounting portion projecting beyond the drawer. The mounting portions each include an exterior and arcuately configured cam follower surface terminating in an end stop.
A pivot axle extends between opposite facing sides of the cover housing and engages the mounting portions to rotatively secure the drawer to the pivot axle. A counterbalance axle extends between opposite facing sides of the cover housing in spaced and parallel relation to the pivot axis. A pair of arms project from locations of the counterbalance axle, and each of the arms terminate in an angle end tab engaged in guiding fashion along an associated cam follow surface. Typically, the counterbalance axle further includes first and second anchor mounts securing to opposite facing sides of the cover housing and so that the projecting arms with end tabs extending in fixed fashion.
A release mechanism, typically a push button or a rotatable key lock, extends between the matingly received drawer and the cover housing, at a location independent from the pivot axle and such as along a side opposite that associated with the pivot axle. The release mechanism is engaged to actuate the cylinders to downwardly pivot the drawer. The cylinders typically permit the drawer to initially pivot a selected acute angle relative to a horizontal axis passing through the fixed cover housing (such as ideally a 30xc2x0 rotational increment), following which the effect of the engaging counterbalance axle, in addition to the combined weight of the drawer and interiorly supported contents, causes the slide mechanisms to translatably actuate the drawer to a fully extended position (again in controlled fashion given inwardly telescoping action of the gas spring cylinders).
The object supportable and open cavity is thus fully exposed, with the gas spring cylinders further providing a specified degree of opposing and holding force to the drawer in both the fully extended and fully retracted positions. The nature of the gas spring cylinders is such that, during both extending and retracting motion, it further assists in maintaining substantially balanced forces on the drawer and so that a minimum of effort is required by the user.